


Richie Tozier's take on Soulmates

by nix_841



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_841/pseuds/nix_841
Summary: Time? doesnt exist. Sorry the timelines are all over the place as far as when movies came out irl and in this universe.brief mention of implied homophobic language not actually used.Not sure if this should be a one shot or more so let me know if anyone actually reads this.Also Richie and i are both swear like sailors so- apologies but not really.im just obsessed with Richies POV
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	Richie Tozier's take on Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever btw so

There’s something to be said about soulmates.

  
I think, for me at least, it’d be an equal part- a sincere thanks and a massive fuck you to the universe.  
Because it is not easy. There are no rules; no soulmate instruction book saying everyone must adhere By these guidelines. And even if there were, you wouldn’t fucking follow them. Asshole. (I love you for that)  
The universe does not stop you from loving someone else, from choosing someone else, for not seeing me, for not choosing me.  
I am not bitter, but I am impatient. I’ll admit that. I am not saying you can’t so whatever you want, of course you are free to make your own choices- but I am free to be pissed that they don’t add up to me. To us.

  
Maybe it would be easier if I removed myself from the situation altogether. If I moved on, pretended you never existed. But I can’t, I love you too much and I’m sorry for that.  
You’re my best friend. That is the way it’s always been. It is a fact as much as anything else about me at this point. My name is Richie Tozier, I am 14 years old, I have brown eyes and Eddie Kaspbrak is my best friend. It’d be on my fucking baseball card If I had one- the fast facts on a kid’s autobiography of my life for their third-grade class.  
That is why when I climbed through your window, you didn’t bat an eye. It would be much weirder if I used the door or even worse if I didn’t come at all. It has always been like this.  
When I plopped down on your bed my breath caught in tandem with the movement of the mattress springs. I turned my head to the side so you wouldn’t notice the heat rise to my face. I don’t think you did.  
I watched you climb down to inspect the pile of contraband VHS you’ve hoarded over the last few years. I know you don’t watch horror movies alone- so I sat comforted knowing that these were our movies- our nightly ritual.

  
“So”, you started “I have, um every Freddy Kruger ever made I think, um and Freddy vs Jason.” You look over at me with a wide smile. You know its my favorite. I smile too, I feel a rush of affection and try to dial it down.

“You can say you wanna watch that one yknow” I tease you to cover up how much you doing that for me made me swoon. This was us. Nothing too heartfelt- too risky and I must diffuse it with humor. Baby, I was the fucking bomb diffuser at this point. You launch a pillow at my face, laughing through your little scrunched up face- trying to be mad at me.

  
“Shut up! We both know it’s your favorite and we are watching it!” you declare arms crossed in the cutest fucking way.

  
“Hereye Hereye! He has made his royal decree!” I announce loudly to only you then switch to my normal voice, “Whatever you say Eds,”.

  
Predictably, “Don’t call me that!” as you put the VHS in the player. A smile tugs on my lips until I let out a laugh. When you come back to the bed, I pull us up to watch under the blankets. You don’t mind. Afterall, it’s always been like this. We’re best friends.

  
This was my favorite, but we’ve watched it enough times to know to skip the part when Kelly Rowland says that. We have never talked about it though- it was unspoken like much of our relationship, no words needed to be said. So, I kept my mouth shut when you got up to skip ahead the fifteen seconds like you always do. I missed the warmth as you left the covers to crouch by the tv set but I was secretly grateful you remembered without prompting. The reason why that word bothered me was a conversation I did not want to have. It would be confessing.

  
“Hurry up”, I grumbled, “You’re slower than my grandma” I wanted you to come back to me under the covers of your bed leaning our backs against the wall.  
“Calm down Asshole”, you turn back. I just smiled. You looked cute.

You came back to me to the bed. You lean your side into my side and grab my arm on a particularly bad jump scare. It’s everything to me. I don’t say anything (Which is rare) but I turn to look at you when your eyes are transfixed on the screen. I count your freckles. I try to tell you I love you with my thoughts and keep my mouth shut (Which is rare).


End file.
